


Your Battles are Mine, My Victories are Yours

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [28]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody being a badass, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Feels, Light Angst, M/M, Star Wars AU - Soft Wars, The Jedi just want to help the galaxy, The Senate being assholes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: The Senate has taken advantage of the Jedi for far too long. Cody sees how that impacts the people he loves.Kote the Vod'alor has had enough.
Relationships: CC-1138 | Bacara/CT-7567 | Rex/Kit Fisto, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura
Series: Playing in the Soft Wars Sandbox [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725601
Comments: 36
Kudos: 395
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars, SquadEdee





	Your Battles are Mine, My Victories are Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Have You, We'll Keep You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205032) by [evilkillerpoptarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilkillerpoptarts/pseuds/evilkillerpoptarts). 



> So this follows chapter 13 of We Have You, We'll Keep You by evilkillerpoptarts. If you aren't reading that a) you should be, and b) this probably won't make a lot of sense. Events in that story cause this one.
> 
> Thanks to Project0506 for letting me borrow Blockade.

Before they left, Obi-Wan and Cody had an important discussion. 

“Do you want me there as your husband or as the head of the Concord Dawn Jedi Temple?” Obi-Wan asked.

That choice would determine a handful of things. 

Cody pulled his riduur close and gave him a gentle kiss.

“You are always Obi-Wan Kenobi of Ghost of Vode, my beloved, my Alor’riduur. No matter what you are _always_ that. But I think, for this, I need you to be Jedi Master & Councilor Obi-Wan Kenobi,” He admitted.

“Then the Jedi Master I shall be, cyare.”

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

They were in Blockade’s office, preparing for Cody’s appearance before the Senate.

Obi-Wan’s preparations had been simple, being that he was wearing his Jedi robes. His husband’s look took more effort. He helped adjust his cape before pressing into Keldabe.

“Thank you,” Obi-Wan whispered softly.

“I protect all who have pledged to me and all I’ve acknowledged. You and Kit and Aayla are as much my responsibility as any of my brothers. I’ll always fight for you,” Cody reminded. “And the Order as a whole is very important to us. I’ll fight for all of you, as you fought with us.”

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

“The Chair recognizes Vod’alor Kote of Vode,” Chancellor Organa said, voice the even, neutral tone he always used for such moments.

Scattered murmurs broke out throughout the Senate chamber. Cody rarely came to Coruscant and he addressed the Senate even less. This was only his third time doing so since the Vode left.

Cody stood there in his Official Vod’alor outfit, with Blockade on one side and Rex on the other. Obi-Wan was seated in the pod but was there to lend support rather than speak.

“I wish I came under better circumstances,” Cody began. “It was always our intention to remain friendly, but not deeply involved with the Republic. It would seem that was a mistake. You’re all aware that the Jedi established a Temple on Concord Dawn. You are all aware they are under my protection, _officially._ But the Jedi here on Coruscant, they don’t have the benefit of someone looking out for them that way. The Jedi on Concord Dawn have had opportunities to rest since the war they fought _at our sides and for all of you._ The Jedi here on Coruscant have not had that ability. Because it seems as though some of you think the Jedi exist merely to be at your beck and call. This is a _problem_ and one I will tolerate no longer.”

By the time he paused, the Senate was well on the way to chaos.

“The Jedi serve the Republic!” Someone yelled.

“The Jedi serve the _galaxy_ , not just the Republic. And they choose to serve others. You would rather treat them like _slaves._ Just like you wanted to do with us,” Cody thundered.

Shocked gaps echoed as Cody let just a little of his rage show. 

“The Republic has treated the Jedi like slaves for years and the Jedi allowed it because you managed to beat them down. They want to serve and help the galaxy, which this body practically made it impossible for them to do except at your whim. The galaxy suffers for it and it’s a disgrace. Reform happens now or you lose any and all ability to affect it,” Cody said, voice now cold as ice.

“Is that a threat?” The Vice Chancellor asked.

“I don’t bother with threats. I make statements,” Cody said evenly. “Reform happens now, or I take the Jedi the way I took the Vode.”

“That’s a lot of people,” Chancellor Organa pointed out, sounding like a voice of reason.

Cody knew better. Bail was helping him make a point without making it obvious.

“Far fewer than the Vode. In a single move I was able to remove every Vod from the GAR and we evacuated Kamino. The Jedi are far fewer in number. And I have over a million Vode who would happily started adding on to the Temple we have already built for the Jedi on Concord Dawn.” 

“Would they go?” A voice demanded.

“Yes, we would,” Mace Windu said, standing from where he had been seated in the Vode’s pod. “We want to serve the good of the galaxy, not just the interests of the Senate. With the Vod’alor’s support we could do that.”

“That is the choice before you, Senators. Change the relationship of the Senate and the Jedi to something that is balanced and fair, and do it _now,_ or I take them,” Cody ended in a tone that literally dared anyone to challenge him.

Bail looked down at his console before speaking.

“The Chair recognizes the Senator from Pantora.”

“Fellow Senators, our new Constitution allows us a method to fix this. A committee _was_ formed to address this issue, but as we can all see it has not been effective. The committee has not made a single recommendation or submitted a single proposal since its formation. We have the option to vote to immediately dissolve the existing committee and create a new one. This new committee should involve representatives from both Jedi Temples as well as Senators,” Riyo Chuchi said.

Cody resisted the urge to smile. Bail would have done that if he could, and he couldn’t say he was surprised that it was Chuchi in his stead. Pantora was an ally of theirs too.

“This is a reasonable compromise,” Bail agreed. “Is the motion seconded?”

Four different Senators (Alderaan, Naboo, Ryloth and Chandrila) all immediately spoke up to second the motion.

“Motion carries. We will vote to dissolve the current Jedi Relations Assessment Committee and form a new one that involves representatives from the Jedi order,” Bail proclaimed.

The Nubian senator signaled requesting to speak.

“The Chair recognizes the Senator from Naboo.”

“Perhaps it would be wise, if they would agree, to include a representative from the Vode as a mediator,” The Senator said.

Chaos erupted.

“Order!” Bail demanded.

It took a few moments for silence to return.

“It is a reasonable suggestion. The Vode have as much of a vested interest in this as any of us. It would be wise to include them in proceedings,” Bail agreed. “Is the motion seconded?”

The Senators for Alderaan, Pantora, Ryloth, Chandrila, Mon Cala and, surprisingly, _Corellia_ all seconded it. 

“The motion carries. The vote will be two-fold. Vote one: Do we dissolve the current committee and create a new one with Jedi representatives involved. Vote two: Does this new committee involve a representative from the Vode,” Bail stated. “You have fifteen minutes to collect your thoughts. Then, we vote.”

Cody spent the intervening fifteen minutes casually glancing around the Senate. Only a few could really meet his eyes given the layout of the chamber, but he didn’t hesitate to look right back at any who glanced his way. He would show no weakness here.

It seemed Bail was right, much of the Senate was afraid of Cody. The vote to dissolve the current committee and form a new one passed with over 85% of the vote being for it. The inclusion of the Vode was less emphatic, but it was still a 70% “for” vote.

“It has been decided. A new committee will be formed, with the inclusion of Jedi and Vode representatives,” Bail declared.

By the end of the day, it was decided that the committee would include five Senators, one Vode representative and four Jedi. Cody would keep a close eye on the situation via Blockade, who would be their representative on the committee. 

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

The Vode group met with Bail in his private apartments after the vote.

“You have no idea how much self-control it took not to smile as you intimidated them all,” Bail admitted as he sat with a glass of wine in hand.

“I almost wanted them to say no, just to watch their horror when Cody just picked up his comm and immediately several Venators showed up ready to pack the Jedi up wholesale and leave,” Rex admitted.

“It would have been incredibly gratifying,” Cody agreed.

Bail snorted.

“If not for all the terrible implications and chaos, I would have _loved_ to watch that happen,” Bail admitted.

“If they hadn’t bamboozled you into the Chancellor job, you absolutely would have enjoyed watching something like that,” Obi-Wan pointed out. 

“I would have just immediately resigned and made it someone else's problem,” Bail declared.

“No, you wouldn’t,” Obi-Wan challenged.

“I would!” Bail protested.

“Doubtful. You fought too hard to reform the Republic to give up on it so easily,” Cody retorted.

Bail sighed.

“Neither of you are any fun anymore,” He pouted.

“Cody’s never been fun a day in his life,” Rex deadpanned.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

Cody and Obi-Wan were enjoying a leisurely morning in the Room of a Thousand Fountains when Cody’s comm went off.

“Kote. You need to get here now. The Senator from some former Separatist edge of the mid-rim _backwater_ just started talking about a loophole. It would invalidate yesterday’s vote,” Blockade said urgently.

Kote saw _red._

“Keep me posted. We are enacting the plan. We tried to deal in good faith. If the Senate won’t do the same...I’m done playing their game.”

Obi-Wan was already reaching for his comm.

Within fifteen minutes the High Council was assembled, either in person or over comms, and Cody had confirmation from Blockade that the Senator had gained support to have the motion to invalidate seconded and now _that_ was going to a vote. And apparently with more time to think about it, some Senators were rethinking their votes.

“The Senate may go back on their decision. We can wait and see, or we can make it clear that I don’t make idle threats,” Cody told them.

“You gave the Senate the opportunity to be reasonable. I am in favor of leaving now, regardless of their vote. If they are so easily changed once, it will happen again,” Depa said, concern evident in her tone.

“I agree,” Obi-Wan stated.

“As do I,” Kit agreed.

Plo felt the same.

“It is best to let the Vod’alor do as he wishes here.”

Yoda looked sad, but he too agreed.

“Vod’alor, the Jedi will go with you,” Mace pronounced.

Cody pulled out his comm.

“Bly, Wolffe, we are executing the evacuation plan.”

“Oya, Vod’alor!” Came the reply from his brothers.

It took less than twenty minutes for the first ship to arrive. Many preparations had been made in case this was necessary, so things moved quickly. Within two hours, the Temple would be evacuated.

Meanwhile, Cody prepared for another confrontation with the Senate.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

A furious Cody stormed back into the Vode’s Senate pod that afternoon.

“The Chair recognizes Vod’alor Kote of Vode,” Bail said, tone grave.

The other man clearly knew what was about to happen. He was both resigned and angry.

“You thought I wasn’t serious. You thought I was making an idle threat. You were mistaken. I told you. _I don’t make threats._ The Jedi Temple is _empty_ and it has been locked down with the Force so no one can enter it. You want them back? You pass reforms that meet with _my_ approval. And I guarantee you, they would have accepted things that _I will not_ ,” Kote thundered.

Utter chaos reigned in the Senate chamber.

“You have no right!” Someone shouted.

“ _You_ have no right. The Jedi want to help those who need them. That does _not_ make them your _dogs._ You want them? You have to get past the Vode first,” Cody said bluntly.

He turned and left the Senate chamber. He felt sorry for Bail. He hadn’t asked for this. But there was only one path for the Vode. Their choice had been made.

CWCWCWCWCWCWCWCW

They had been back on Concord Dawn for less than two days when the comm call came in from the Senate, formally requesting an audience with the Vod’alor. They agreed on a time, then Cody summoned his Council as well as the Jedi Council. Rex and Ponds joined them as well. Fox had declined and claimed the lack of in-laws getting in the way of his renovation work meant it would be a productive day at Rex’s place.

Bail was the only one visible, but Cody knew that the other man likely had as many people in the room with him as he himself did.

“Vod’alor Kote, the Senate would like to open formal negotiations for the Jedi Order resuming its work,” Chancellor Organa said.

“I wasn’t aware the Jedi Order had stopped its work. Merely that they all left Coruscant,” Cody returned neutrally.

There were murmurs of dissent on Bail’s end of the communication, but they were silenced with a steely glare from the usually patient Alderaanian. Cody felt a great deal of sympathy for Bail. He was a good man who was doing his best. But the Senate was large and full of many politicians who put their own power and influence before the good of the people.

“Allow me to rephrase, Vod’alor. The Senate wishes to open formal negotiations for the Jedi Order to resume its presence on Coruscant,” The Chancellor offered.

Better.

“I am open to such negotiations,” Cody allowed.

Surprisingly, Padme appeared next to Bail.

“Vod’alor Kote, I am Padme Amidala of Naboo. I have been tasked with leading the Republic’s negotiation team. If you are willing to hear them, we have a few suggestions as to how we can proceed,” She said, keeping her tone formal.

This was an interesting tactic. Cody would play along. His Council was as surprised as he was.

“Greetings, Lady Amidala,” Cody offered.

“Thank you for being willing to speak to me,” She said formally.

Bail stepped back as protocol allowed him to do once Cody had accepted speaking to Padme.

“What do you suggest, Lady Amidala?” Cody asked.

“A number of Republic words have offered to host the negotiations. We believe Alderaan, Naboo, Corellia or Chandrila would be most suited. However, if there is another option you would prefer, we can discuss that as well. The Chancellor and I were certain you would not want to hold these negotiations on Concord Dawn,” Padme explained. 

Cody may not be The Negotiator like his husband, but he knew good tactics when he saw them.

“You are correct. Talks will not happen here,” Cody agreed. “A moment, if you would.” 

He muted the call and stepped back. Rex and Obi-Wan were at his side in seconds while the others watched from their Council seats.

“Alderaan is known to be an ally of both the Jedi and the Vode, and Bail’s friendship with me is well known. If we choose that path, this _could_ look like an attempted power move on his part,” Obi-Wan observed. “That would be detrimental to us all.”

“I had similar thoughts,” Cody assured. “It’s much the same problem with Naboo. Our close ties to them and their support of the Jedi are known too. I’m actually surprised Bail is taking the risk of involving Padme, given her own ties.”

“Yes, but her husband if a _former_ Jedi, their secret marriage “cost” her her Senate career if you ask a lot of people and there are _still_ people who insist that must have strained relations between Naboo and the Vode,” Bacara pointed out. “It’s a different situation, though I do agree I’m surprised Bail was able to get the support to bring her in so quickly.”

“She _is_ tied to _us_ by Anakin and is still supportive of the Jedi, and Bail knows good and well those rumors are osik,” Rex countered.

“But she is also a true believer in the Republic and wants the best for it. She’s a skilled diplomat. She _isn’t_ a Senator, which shows they are acknowledging Cody’s stance on the Jedi’s connections to the Senate even if they don’t agree with him. She’s an incredibly smart choice. Which is why I am also surprised Chancellor Organa was able to pull it off,” Depa chimed in. “If the Senate was good at making smart choices we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“I feel like we’re missing something here,” Stone argued. “We knew they’d move for negotiations but I’m concerned at how quickly we got here. The last thing we need is to start negotiations and have someone else find _another_ loop hole to push us back to where we started. We need to offer our decision on a location, but I suggest we request Padme come here or we send a delegation to her _before_ the formal negotiations. Call it determining the procedures for the larger negotiations or something along those lines.”

Obi-Wan was nodding in approval and agreement.

“That’s a good point and an excellent suggestion, Stone. I was going to recommend the same.”

“If you two agree, then it's definitely something we are doing,” Cody said.

Obi-Wan and Stone respected each other professionally but they rarely agreed.

“Corellia would be the smart choice,” Wolffe offered.

“That was my thought too. They are a Republic world, but they have a Jedi temple and a decent Vode presence,” Cody pointed out.

“Torrent Security would help facilitate security for it,” Rex said, as if that had ever been in doubt.

Cody squeezed his vod’ika’s shoulder in acknowledgement. Kote returned to the call.

“Corellia is as close as we can get to neutral ground. That is our choice,” He informed them.

“Excellent. I hold the same opinion on the matter,” Padme said with a small, politician’s smile.

“We have some questions and concerns. We would rather a small delegation discuss those face to face. We are willing to host yourself and a limited delegation here or send someone to you on Naboo, if you would prefer. They can hammer out details for the process and protocols. Actual negotiations can begin after that is handled,” Cody said.

“Those are reasonable terms, Vod’alor,” Padme agreed.

She turned and gestured. Bail stepped back into the camera’s view.

“Yes, that is a logical way to proceed. These talks are important to our future. Approaching them carefully is only good sense,” Bail agreed.

It was agreed. Padme and a few aides would come to them on Concord Dawn “as a show of good faith.” The when, where and how of the negotiations would be decided on, she would take the agreement back to the Senate. Then the official delegations, which would unfortunately include a few Senators, would meet on Corellia at the agreed upon date and time.

When the call disconnected, there was silence in the Council room.

“Who goes to Corellia?” Mace asked.

That was the question.

“I think Obi-Wan needs to be on the team we send,” Depa said nearly immediately. 

“He _is_ our best negotiator,” Plo offered.

“I think the first thing we need to determine who is actually leading the negotiations from our side, the Vode or the Jedi,” Bly pointed out.

Mace nodded.

“I agree. That will determine who is needed.”

“I could…” Kit started.

“Absolutely not. You are under Nova restrictions until I declare otherwise,” Cody said, cutting him off.

“If losing a bit of time with Shel’ya now guarantees more with her in the future, I’ll make that sacrifice,” Kit tried.

Cody looked pointedly at the child sleeping in Kit’s arms. 

“You agreed to abide by my rules. And right now? I’m not feeling motivated to lift that restriction until that little one is capable of speaking full sentences in both Basic and Mando’a.”

“Thank you,” Bacara offered softly.

There was no hiding his look of disapproval at Kit’s offer.

“It doesn’t need to be a large team. Obi-Wan, Plo and I could represent the Jedi just fine,” Mace said.

No one argued that point further.

“My point still stands. Who is in charge of this negotiation?” Bly asked.

“This is about the Jedi. We should be the ones leading,” Mace stated.

Part of Cody disagreed, but he could see Windu’s point.

“I agree.”

Well, Cody really didn’t want to have to argue with his husband on this so he supposed he had to agree as well.

“Ok. But I want veto rights. We’ll let you handle the majority of the negotiating, but the Senate has a track record of taking advantage and the Order of allowing it. Whatever this agreement ends up being needs to prevent that. So if I have a problem with something, expect to hear about it,” Cody said bluntly.

“That’s fair, given the risk you have taken on our behalf,” Plo offered.

A few looks shared between the Jedi and it was settled. A few more points of discussion and they had the beginnings of a plan, pending what they learned from Padme. Obi-Wan, Mace and Plo would represent the Order; the Vode would have a presence but largely only observe.

“I’ll go with you,” Rex offered quietly. “My boys on Corellia are good at what they do, but for something this important I should be there.”

“No. You’re staying here with your family,” Cody countered firmly.

“Cody…” Rex started.

“Excuse us for a moment,” Cody said abruptly to the room at large.

He grabbed Rex by the arm and pulled him from the meeting room and into the empty office across the hall.

“Ok, talk to me, Rex’ika,” Cody demanded, once they were behind a closed door.

“This is because of my family. Because of _me._ It’s only right that I help. I can’t ask you to take on something so huge while I just stay here,” Rex argued.

“Ok, first of all, that’s utter osik. This isn’t just about you and your family. Shel’ya might be the catalyst causing us to act _now_ but this is a problem beyond just you, Bacara and Kit. Bly and I are married to Jedi, remember? Once we knew there was a problem, this was going to pull us in anyway. Kit might be why we learned about it, but he _isn’t_ the only reason I’m going to fix it,” Cody reassured. 

Rex pushed into his ori’vod’s space and pressed into Keldabe, clinging to his brother’s arms. 

“Promise me this is going to be ok,” The blond implored. “Kit’s been so upset...I can’t...we need him for Shel’ya and he’s feeling so torn about this because he wants to be here with us but he wants to do his duty too, Bacara and I _love_ him so much and finding out _why_ he hasn’t been able to be with us more, finding out it wasn’t a lack of desire but truly a lack of time…”

Cody tightened his own grip in return.

“Easy, Rex’ika. It’ll be alright. I will fix this. It’ll be ok. A fair agreement with the Senate will be reached or the Jedi stay here and I guarantee they’ll have a more manageable schedule if they do. You _will_ get to have your family and you will get to be _together_. I will make that happen. I promise you,” Kote promised. “Your battles are mine.”

Rex breathed a little easier after that. He didn’t understand what about those words was so comforting, but there was no denying that they were.

When they emerged from the room a moment later, Kit and Bacara were waiting in the hallway. Bacara had taken Shel’ya from Kit and was holding her close. He met Cody’s eyes and took a deep breath before closing the distance. 

He gently offered Shel’ya to Cody and said, “Hold her, please? The three of us need to talk.”

Cody carefully took the baby into his arms and said, “We’ll be right here.”

The three went into the office Rex and Cody had just exited.

Cody looked down at the baby in his arms and said, “I think two of your buire are in trouble, ad’ika.”

He could hear raised voices a moment later.

“And that, little one, is why you are out here with me,” Cody said with a sigh. “Your buire love you so much. Don’t doubt that. They are just self sacrificing and dumb sometimes. No, I’m not being hypocritical pointing that out.”

He snorted when he realized he was carrying on as if Shel’ya could understand a word he was saying. He smiled and settled in to wait. 

There was much still to do and prepare, but like everything so far...they would face it together. 

And together, they would prevail.

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:  
> Alor’riduur- The title the Vode decided on for Obi-Wan after his marriage to Cody, basically spouse of the leader  
> Ori'vod- big brother  
> osik- shit  
> vod'ika- affectionate term for a sibling

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Haat, ijaa, haa'it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325757) by [wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian)




End file.
